


Give In To Me

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Supergirl, End of season 2 but Cat never left, F/F, I don't even know how to tag this, there's fluff and smut, with a side of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: It’s late when Cat finally steps into her penthouse, a sigh of relief quietly escaping her lips.She would never admit it out loud but she was decidedly getting too old to stay up past 3AM. She’s not twenty something anymore and judging by the way her head is swirling from the not-just-one too many glass of Champagne, her body is starting to protest the much too mundane treatment she’s been submitting it for the past ten years.The almost indecent moan of pure pleasure she lets out the moment she removes her heels is another tell-tale sign that she’s not as young as she once was. She drops her shoes by the door and ventures in, savoring the sensation of the cool wooden floor beneath her bare feet.The place is quiet and plunged in a relative darkness, save it for the moonlight filtering through the high bay windows and a blinking source of light that seems to come from the living room.Cat arches a surprise brow and turns around a corner to enter her living room.She stops dead in her track at the sight that greets her.There’s porn playing on her huge TV.---Prompt : Cat comes home late and finds porn on her TV while Kara is supposed to babysit Carter.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Supercat prompts and Co [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670508
Comments: 28
Kudos: 289





	Give In To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING :** mind the rating, it's E and there's more than one mentions of porn.

It’s late when Cat finally steps into her penthouse, a sigh of relief quietly escaping her lips.

She would never admit it out loud but she was decidedly getting too old to stay up past 3AM. She’s not twenty something anymore and judging by the way her head is swirling from the not-just-one too many glass of Champagne, her body is starting to protest the much too mundane treatment she’s been submitting it for the past ten years.

The almost indecent moan of pure pleasure she lets out the moment she removes her heels is another tell-tale sign that she’s not as young as she once was. She drops her shoes by the door and ventures in, savoring the sensation of the cool wooden floor beneath her bare feet.

The place is quiet and plunged in a relative darkness, save it for the moonlight filtering through the high bay windows and a blinking source of light that seems to come from the living room.

Cat arches a surprise brow and turns around a corner to enter her living room.

She stops dead in her track at the sight that greets her.

There’s porn playing on her huge TV.

Cat blinks and stares, unable to process anything. The sound is completely off but the images are quite vivid, blindingly so even given the high luminosity of them. It casts a rather intense white halo across the room, sharpening every edge and blurring what’s in between.

After a minute of total shock, Cat eventually shakes her head and quickly walks up to the couch. She wants to look for the remote control, to turn the TV off, but she’s again greeted with another incongruous sigh.

Kara’s sprawled on the couch in what looks like a highly uncomfortable position. Her head is resting on the very edge of the sofa, threatening to fall every second now, and her hair is spilling around her like a golden halo that sparkles and glows under the irregular light projected by the screen. Her body is strangely angled toward the other side of the couch, with her navy-blue hoodie crumpled and twisted riding up across her abdomen, and she has one leg raised and resting against the back of the couch and the other is stretched across the whole length of it, with her bare foot dangling from the edge.

The remote control is tucked underneath that leg, Kara’s calve obviously pressing on the buttons.   
Well, Cat thinks, that explains the unexpected choice of channel. 

There’s a tiny smile that still floats on Kara’s lips, remnant of something Cat is not privy to.

She wishes she could. She wishes she could know what Kara was thinking about when she fell asleep and there’s even a part of her, the part that has been unrevoquably in love with the girl for years, that hopes it’s related to her. Wistful thinking, Cat sighs internally.

She glances back at Kara and wonders, not for the first time, how and why Supergirl still bothers with sleep. That’s when she notices the absence of glasses. She finds them on the floor, right under where Kara’s head is resting on the edge of the sofa.

The movie on the TV is still playing, showing two women tangled in a sea of crimson red sheet. It’s not amateur hour but it’s not professional either, Cat absentmindedly notices, taking in the vaguely hesitant camera moves and the slightly blurred focus. The women are really easy on the eyes, one with long dark hair and a natural sun-tanned skin that glows in the abundant light of the room and the other one is a ginger-head, with defined muscles and a fairer skin with freckles everywhere.

The temptation is too strong to pass out on the opportunity to tease Kara.

She goes to turn on a lamp near the TV and then comes back to stand in front of the couch. She places her hands on her hips and smirks, taking in a steady breath.

“Well, well …”

It rouses Kara up in an instant. She sits up straight in the couch, looking a little lost and confused. Cat bends forward and picks up the glasses, handing them over to Kara.

“I admit I had you pegged as more of a Disney kind of girl, Kara,” Cat says, gesturing to the TV without taking her eyes off Kara. “This is a surprise.”

Kara effortlessly takes the glasses and puts them on, before glancing at the TV.

The blush that rises from her neck to her cheeks and then spreads to her ears is more than impressive. Kara suddenly is as crimson as the sheet on the TV.

“Uh … That’s not … I wasn’t …” Kara stammers, eyes wide and frantic. She seems unable to look at the movie anymore. “I swear it’s … not what …”

Cat arches a questioning brow and pushes “It’s not what?”

Kara looks down at her knees and let her golden hair, all mussed with sleep, fall around her head.

“I wasn’t … watching … that,” Kara eventually manages to whisper, sounding incredibly flustered.

Cat’s almost tempted to laugh and drop the act altogether. Still, there’s something so easy and familiar about the whole situation. It reminds her of the time when Kara used to stammer and try to do damage control every time Cat would just swear. She misses it, someday, that little naive slash self-righteous indignation Kara could show for tiny details Cat wouldn’t even have noticed, if not for Kara’s reaction.

“That? You mean, porn?” Cat asks, unable to resist pushing it a little further.

Kara lets out a strangled sound and shakes her head vigorously, making the curtain of blond curls wave all around her face. The tip of her ears pokes through the hair and it’s as red as her alter-ego cape.

“Relax, Kara,” Cat sighs, choosing to put the girl out of her misery. As fun as it is, she doesn’t want to drive Kara away. “I know it’s probably something you put on by mistake while you were sleeping.”

Kara nods and eventually pushes back her hair, showing her face again. The blush is still there but its intensity is reducing, slowly.

“Beside, you probably never watched porn in your entire life,” Cat shrugs, moving to retrieve the remote control and shut the TV off.

Something in the way Kara clears her throat has Cat look up. Kara’s blush is suddenly growing stronger and she’s even more crimson than she first was, Cat didn’t think it was possible.

Realisation suddenly dawns on her.

“Kara Danvers!” Cat gasps, refraining herself from laughing. “Are you telling me you’re not actually as prude and naive as you let everyone think?”

Again, Kara coughs and tries to clear her throat and more than ever, she looks like a deer caught in the headlight. The baby blue of her eyes is flashing with nervousness and embarrassment, Cat finds it oddly cute.

“Well, I didn’t see that coming,” Cat whistles quietly, arching an amused brow.

She wants to ask about it but it would be toeing with the fine line they’ve been walking since she’s promoted Kara to the journalist position. Their former boss-employee relationship is still there, although different. Kara now reports to Snapper and Cat has become this not-so distant hierarchical figure but ever since Kara’s been officially babysitting Carter, from time to time, another kind of boss-employee relationship has taken over.

It’s slowly killing Cat but she keeps telling herself it’s for the best. She knows Kara would cave in an instant. She’s been aware of Kara’s helpless crush since the moment the girl has entered her office, one bright morning at 10:15, but she doesn’t want to be the one to ruin Kara’s future.

“I … wanted to know,” Kara eventually brings her back to the present. She’s still showing one hell of a blush but her baby blue eyes are a little clearer now. “When I started having … needs, and desires, physical ones … I turned to … uh … porn, to try to understand.”

Cat doesn’t interrupt. Kara saying words like needs and desires doesn’t help her own situation but she pushes it aside in order to listen.

“It was … wrong, back then,” Kara adds, swallowing hard but courageously going through. “I mean it’s terrible for learning purposes. I came back to it years later, when I felt … lonely.”

Cat wonders how someone like Kara could ever be that lonely. Then again, she figures being Supergirl comes with its lot of loneliness and pushing people away for their safety, not to mention it also seriously reduces the dating pool.

“You know who I am, don’t you?” Kara asks, as if she’d just read Cat’s thought, slowly standing up. She doesn’t look nervous anymore and her blush has reduced to a simple reddish hue around the apple of her cheeks. “You’ve known all along, you were never fooled.”

Cat hesitates for just a few seconds before nodding.

“I’ve always wondered how you managed to have two of you back then, but no, I was never fooled,” Cat agrees, looking into Kara’s baby blue eyes.

There’s a smile floating on Kara’s lips, soft and simple. There’s something different in the way she’s standing and it takes Cat some time to realise it’s because Kara’s not shrinking on herself anymore. She’s standing tall, chin lifted up and with the familiar steel in her aura that exudes raw strength. Cat thinks she’s finally seeing both women at once. There’s Kara Danvers, formidable assistant and even better person and then there’s Supergirl, National City’s hero and half-goddess who once fell from the stars. 

“Well hello, Supergirl,” Cat murmurs, eyes on Kara.

“Miss Grant,” Kara replies and even her voice is slightly different now, a strange bland in between the usual persona and the superhero one. “We’ve been dancing around this particular topic for far too long.”

“Hm, in my defense I did try to push you to admit it to me once, even though it was wrong of me,” Cat acknowledges with a nods. “Thank you, for … trusting me.”

Kara looks at her with something in her eyes Cat can’t quite define. It’s some kind of curiosity, mixed up with regrets and a form of longing.

“It was never about trust, Miss Grant,” Kara explains with a gesture of her hand. “It’s just that at the time, you wanted to know my secret identity in order to expose me to the world. You wanted to know but for the wrong reasons. It would have put a target on the back of a lot of people, including you and your sons.”

Cat tilts her head and frowns.

“So why now? Why today, as we were talking about … porn, of all topics?”

Kara doesn’t blush, this time. Instead, she looks thoughtful for a moment, as if thinking about her answer. Cat doesn’t know what to expect. The situation has taken quite an expected direction and it’s almost 4AM now, her head’s not swirling with Champagne but another kind of trepidation is thrumming through her veins.

“Because I believe there’s another subject we need to stop dancing around.”

Cat’s heart skip a beat but on the surface, she doesn’t react. She’s aware of how her heartbeat must sound to Kara, loud, frantic and a little too fast to be just normal but still, she only narrows her eyes.

“Related to … porn?” Cat pushes and she smirks when Kara’s cheeks redden a little. It’s not the previous full crimson blush but it’s still something and Cat focuses on this instead of what Kara’s implying.

“I … Well, no,” Kara blinks and shakes her head, not looking into Cat’s eyes for a moment. The blush grows and suddenly, Cat realises what Kara is thinking about. She feels the tip of her own ears burn, just a little. “No, it’s not related but it’s …”

Kara takes a deep breath and her baby blue eyes come back to look into Cat’s hazel ones. The gaze is intense, too strong for Cat’s liking but she doesn’t dare break the contact.

“You always saw me as … young,” Kara states and Cat arches another surprise brow. That’s a confusing change of topic. “Sure, I certainly look like a twenty-something young girl, like you so eloquently said multiple times but the truth is … I’m actually way older.”

Cat frowns. That doesn’t sound right to her and she’s ready to voice it out loud when the few tidbits of information she already got on Kara suddenly come to mind. Kara, who was already a teenager when she got sent to earth. Some mention of time spent in a sleeping stasis in a place called the Phantom Zone, or something close. If she adds the actual time Kara’s spent on Earth before coming out as Supergirl, it makes sense.

“That holds, yes. How old are you, exactly?” Cat asks, finally moving away to go pour herself a glass of water. She hesitates with her favorite Bourbon but then decides against it. Her body’s already making her pay, she doesn’t need to add to it.

“I’m a little fuzzy on the details but I’d say 58 or 59 …” Kara shrugs and Cat just gapes, because that’s a number she can’t wrap her head around.

“Doesn’t look like it, I know,” Kara chuckles and Cat glares, because no she certainly doesn’t look like someone who’s approaching her sixties.

To Cat, she looks so impossibly young, with the bright hopeful eyes, the ridiculous grin, the glowing hair and the perfect skin. Cat thinks back on the hint of Kara’s abdomen she saw when Supergirl was lying on the couch and she swallows, hard.

“It doesn’t show but Miss Grant, I’m not a twenty something year old young girl. I’ve witnessed so much and I lived through too much losses and grief …” Kara’s voice wavers and the hollowness in her eyes makes Cat aches for her. “I’m not as naive as you seem to think I am. I admit, the first few years being your assistant made me … rethink a lot of things. I was certainly a little more immature back then but you … You made me grow.”

Kara steps forward and Cat doesn’t back off. Her heart is frantically beating against her ribcage and the glass of water is lying on the trail next to the open bottle, forgotten. There’s something determinate sparkling in Kara’s baby blue eyes, it’s fascinating to watch. Cat’s enthralled, unable to move.

“You made me embrace and accept the harsh realities of life, Miss Grant. You asked me once to put on my big girl pants and I did,” Kara says, voice low but crystal clear.

“You did, yes,” Cat breathes, still drowning in Kara’s eyes. “You asked me not to leave, right away.”

“I did, yes …” Kara smiles, slowly. “What’s interesting is … you did stay. You wanted to go dive but … you didn’t. You stayed and I can’t help it but to think it’s because I asked.”

Cat wants to reply and protest, to shoot down Kara’s ideas but she can’t. She can’t because it’s nothing but the truth. She’d been unable to resist Kara’s hopeful, pleading bright blue eyes back then. There was just so much in those baby blue irises, so much Cat saw or wanted to see, so much Cat projected herself into. So, against her better judgment, she’s stayed.

“Hence this other subject I need to bring up, so we can stop dancing around it …” Kara adds and Cat can’t bring herself to say anything.

Kara’s eyes are mesmerising to watch, alight with a thousand stars that are all burning brighter than the other, full galaxies of emotions swirling in a sea of something that looks a lot like love.

“How did this even happen?” Cat whispers, lost in the ocean of Supergirl’s eyes. “I just came home at 3AM and found you asleep in front of some porn but somehow, I ended up with a confession of your other identity and …”

“And what?” Kara pushes, stopping right in front of Cat. She smells like the wind, like the sea breeze on a winter day, like the sun on the sand during a hot summer day and with just a hint of something flowery, all too sweet, so incredibly Kara.

“I … don’t know,” Cat murmurs, losing herself in Kara’s presence.

“You do,” Kara insists, raising a hand to caress Cat’s cheek. It’s soft and tender, oddly familiar. “You do know what this is, what I’m saying, what you want to say too.”

Cat swallows and shakes her head, because she’s been trying to bury her feelings for so long, it has become something of an habit. She can’t admit it, because it would make it all too real and she would have to actually deal with it, something she’s not sure she can do.

“Cat,” Kara whispers, her lips barely inches away from Cat’s.

They’re standing so close that her own name lands on her lips, soft and sweet and a little pleading. Cat’s often dreamed of hearing Kara say her name but this exceeds all of her expectation, for it sounds like coming home.

She closes the distance and kisses Kara, because she’s been dreaming of doing that for far too long and she can’t take it anymore.

She surrenders.

She surrenders to Kara’s mouth, soft but passionate, commanding. She surrenders to Kara’s arms, strong and sure, to Kara’s warmth as they press against each-other, to Kara’s scent as it invades all of her sense and makes her feel dizzy. She surrenders to Kara’s voice as it murmurs words of an ancient language, like a melody from another world but Cat just knows it’s about love. She feels it, right in her chest as it fills and expends, enlarges, grows.

Kara’s hands are on her skin and it burns, but not enough.

She needs more, she wants more, she craves for more.

“Not here,” Cat still manages to breathe in between two kisses, moving her hands to hold Kara’s face and keep it close.

Kara nods and pulls back just enough for Cat to be able to lead the way.

“No superspeed?” Cat asks, looking into Kara’s eyes. She’s still cradling Supergirl’s face, not wanting to let her go just her.

“Not tonight,” Kara replies, a flash of hesitancy piercing the blue of her eyes for a second. Cat smiles and kisses her, already walking backward into the penthouse and tugging Kara along.

They stumble, they almost fall a few times, Cat’s back hit a few walls as they make their way from the living room and to her bedroom but she doesn’t even care. She’s not even thinking of Carter, probably soundly asleep in his bedroom at the very end of the hallway.

She’s all about Kara and how everything feels just _right_.

Kara pushes her against the bedroom door the moment it closes behind them, hands already pushing away the fabric of her dress, searching for her skin. They’re burning hot and already so addictive, soft but sure as they move down from her shoulders, circling around the shoulder-blades, climbing down her spine, tracing lines along the small of her back and traveling around the curves of her hips. Cat marvels a little at how easy it is for Kara to find what makes her thick, what turns her on and what doesn’t.

Her dress falls onto the floor, pools around her feet and she’s left in her matching white lace underwear. The room is dark but Kara’s eyes gleam and sparkle, a beacon of light Cat can’t stop starring into. The moonlight pierces through the light curtains, giving just the right halo to the room and making the scene eerily magical.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Kara murmurs with reverence.

Cat doesn’t even think of scoffing because when Kara uses that voice, slightly hoarse and full of love, she can do nothing. The words wash over her like pure water from an undiscovered source and she bathes in it, her chest growing with the love it brings forth. She’s powerless and yet invincible, under Kara’s heated gaze.

Cat reaches forward and tugs at Kara’s hoodie. Wordlessly, Kara raises her arms and Cat pulls up the annoying piece of clothing, removing the t-shirt along with it. Kara’s skin is darker than hers but it still shines under the moon glow, the edge of her muscles being really underlined by the white light. Cat touches, she can’t help herself. Kara’s skin is soft but the muscles beneath it are hard and tensed, betraying her strength. She lets her fingers trail along Kara’s abdomen, swallowing every time she senses it contract and smiling when it relaxes. The biceps are all nerves and bulges and Cat just moans when Kara instinctively flexes them.

“You’ve been doing this on purpose for years, haven’t you?” Cat whispers, already preventing Kara from answering with a hard, bruising kiss. She moans into the kiss when Kara’s fingers undo her bra. The lace is sent flying across the room without a second thought. Cat gasps against Kara’s lips and breaks away from the kiss, her nipples already hardening under Kara’s firm and slightly possessive touch.

“You noticed,” Kara observes and there’s a smug smile on her lips.

She’s something of a vision, with her golden blond hair all messed up by Cat’s hands, with her eyes alight with passion and lust and with her lips a little too colored from the force of their kiss. Cat’s pleased to see she can somehow leave a trace on Kara, however smile.

“Of course I did,” Cat rolls her eyes and leans forward to kiss Kara again. She grabs Kara’s hands to guide them from her breast to the last piece of clothing she’s wearing. She’s almost trembling from anticipation and impatience, desperately needing to be touched.

Kara’s eyes darken and the smirk that slowly graces her lips makes Cat pull away, just so she could look at it. It’s predatory, lascivious and oh so indecent, it sends bolts of raw arousal down to her already throbbing core. She’s never seen that smile on Kara before and thank God for that, because she wouldn’t have been able to resist for so long if she had.

Her eyes suddenly widen and she thinks she might actually fall, because Kara is kneeling in front of her.

“Oh God,” Cat whimpers, her legs threatening to give underneath her.

The scene playing in front of her is something that seems straight out of some of her wildest fantasies and she briefly wonders, for half-a-second, if she’s ready for this.

Then Kara’s fingers are dipping down into her panties and Cat forgets how to think entirely. She forgets everything, everything that isn’t Kara.

Kara, who’s slowly pulling the lace down and touching her with reverence, with passion and with just a hint of playfulness. Kara’s free hand is sliding up and down in between her legs, tracing patterns, lines and circles on the sensitive skin of her thighs and sometime tickling the spot on the side of her knees.

It leaves Cat to whimpers and squirms against the bedroom door.

“I didn’t know … ” Cat breathes, struggling to speak. “That you’d be …”

“Good at this?” Kara supplies, voice hoarse and hooded, deep. There’s a smirk on her lips, Cat just knows it.

“Well …” Cat tries to think of a reply but her brain is being short-circuited by Kara, by her hands in between her legs.

“I learned a few tricks or so,” Kara chuckles and her breath lands on Cat’s wet and sensitive folds.

She moans, rather loudly, and reaches out to plant her fingernails into Kara’s unbreakable shoulders.

“Please,” Cat asks, unable to wait any longer.

She’s nothing but a whimpering, needy mess by now and while it would have driven her crazy to see anyone else have that much power over her, with Kara she finds she enjoys it.

It’s one of the many unexpected surprises tonight is unveiling.

Kara doesn’t make her wait any longer.

Cat arches into Kara’s mouth.

Lips are exploring her fold and there’s a tongue running up and down their length, teasing her clit just enough to drive her crazy but not enough to provide any kind of relief. Hint of teeth, sweet kisses, unpredictable pressure points, Kara’s taking her time and Cat is left to moan and cry.

Her shoulders dig against the door and it’s not long before she drapes a leg across one of Kara’s shoulders, granting Supergirl more access.

She doesn’t even have the time to warn Kara. Her orgasm take her by surprise and she all but tenses, violently, against the door. She sees stars, white, pure pleasure washing over her like a wave from the ocean and she spills out Kara’s name in a hoarse cry. The sound swirls and echoes in the room even after she’s finished.

Kara doesn’t let her go though and she comes again, barely seconds after her first orgasm.

Kara adds two, then three fingers and pumps and Cat almost sobs at how good it feels, despite her sore muscles and all too sensitive sex. Kara only has to press the tip of her tongue right on Cat’s clit to send her back over the edge.

She manages to remove her leg from over Kara’s shoulder and then weakly pushes the girl away, too sensitive and too spent to go again for now. She’s trembling and her legs are seconds away from giving up on her but then strong arms are closing around her, holding her close.

“Come on”, Kara whispers and she carries Cat to the bed, gently laying her down.

Cat grips Kara’s wrist and tugs her down next to her, instinctively curling against Kara’s flank. She’s still riding the aftermath of her three orgasms but she holds onto Kara as if her life depends on it. Somewhere in a corner of her pleasure induced mind, she thinks maybe it does.

“I admit, that’s … not how I expected to …” Cat breathes, after a little while. She’s still struggling to form sentence but some of her wits are coming back to her. “That’s not how I planned to spend the night, not at all.”

Kara laughs and Cat notices she’s licking her lips, looking a little smug. Her mouth and chin are still glistening with Cat’s juice and Cat really likes how good she looks, like that.

“What did you have in mind?” Kara asks but Cat’s too distracted by the view to answer. She reaches for Kara’s head and bring their mouths together, tasting herself on Kara’s lips. It earns her an aroused moan from Kara.

“Hm,” Cat licks her lips after the kiss and smiles, lazily so. “A bubble bath before bed, maybe, then sleep. A lot of sleep, which I won’t get since it’s …”

The clock on her bed night stand makes her groan.

“6AM, on a Friday morning.”

Kara laughs again, the sound reverberating across Cat’s skin and inside her chest, beating in rhythm with her heart.

“You’re going to have a very long day, Miss Grant,” Kara smirks and slips an arm around Cat’s waist, holding her close. Cat notices she’s still wearing a bra and her jeans. “How about we try to get some sleep, before your alarm catches up with us?”

As soon as she finishes her sentence, said alarm goes off.

“Seriously?” Kara protests, looking really annoyed now.

“Alas, one does not run a whole media empire by spending the day in bed making love,” Cat sasses but she can’t help but to feel very disappointed as well. She never cared much for the cuddling that sometimes came after sex but she wouldn’t have minded, with Kara. She even craved it, if she was being honest. 

“No, I guess not,” Kara sighs and she slowly removes her arm from around Cat. The loss is jarring, it makes Cat feel cold and heavy all of a sudden.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” Cat asks, reaching to touch Kara’s waist. The skin is so impossibly warm under her fingers, she wonders what’s the regular temperature of a Kryptonian.

“Cat Grant, are you asking me on a date?” Kara arches a brow, sounding amused. Her baby blue eyes sparkle with joy and love though and she instantly adds “I would love to. What time?”

“8pm,” Cat replies immediately.

“Alright, then it’s a date,” Kara winks and then exits the bed, moving back to the door to pick up her hoodie. She puts it back on and comes back to Cat’s side of the bed.

“I’m out, I don’t want Carter to find out I stayed the night … I’ll be back tonight, though,” Kara explains and the smile on her lips is radiant, joyful, easy.

“So … no regret?” Cat asks, a little shyly. She can’t help it. The whole night feels like a dream and it’s already fading, in the wake of Kara’s imminent departure. Her insecurities are hitting back, full force.

“None,” Kara’s answer is sure and firm. “See you tonight, Miss Grant.”

“Cat,” Cat says, looking up into Kara’s baby blue eyes. “Please, call me Cat.”

Kara’s smile grows even wider, going from ear to ear, Cat didn’t even think it was possible.

“Alright, Cat,” Kara says, the name rolling of her lips so naturally it takes Cat’s breath away.

Kara bends forward and kisses her. It’s tender, so incredibly soft and sweet and the love in it is unmistakable. It eases all of Cat’s doubts, all of her insecurities, because she can feel it’s genuine, pure and authentic.

“Don’t be late,” Cat orders and Kara’s laugh in her only answer she gets before Supergirl super-speeds through the bay windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks,
> 
> So hm, this is clearly not my strong suit. I've been trying my hand at smut and while this is relatively tame, I'm wondering if I should keep going at it or just write angst & fluff with Teen and Up audience rating only. Feel free to give me your feedbacks, this would be helpful. I have a few more E prompts in my inbox but I need some kind of proof you readers would be interested in it.
> 
> The title of this piece is a song from the movie Country Strong, sung by Leighton Meester & Garrett Hedlund, you totally should check it out. It's sweet and soft and so cute. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the messy tags, I had no idea how to categorize this fic!
> 
> _As always, reviews are nice_


End file.
